Sirberius Reono
Sirberius Reono is the son of Kairi Drauest and Darius Reono; he is also the adopted brother of Evangeline. Being a hybrid, Sirberius was a target during The Great God War. In an attempt to resurrect Zane Hediyoshi and defeat Va'ashear, Sirberius made a pact with Draethius. After his servitude under Draethius in the Death Dimension, Sirberius founded the Mystic Council. However, in his constant struggle to control his Kim-un-Kur powers, he lost control a couple times. Finally, he left the Council went on a journey to find himself, with Tenkai Hyachi accompanying him. Personality Being a Kim-un-Kur, Sirberius has two split personalities called "others" that he can draw power from: Zane Hediyoshi and Sparda Horaku. His personality is that of the stereotypical protagonist: arrogant, nice sometimes, and most importantly, strong. He dislikes the boredom that comes with leadership but enjoys fighting. Eventually, he gains a rivalry with Dante. Sirberius usually states the percentage of his power he is using, indicating that he is more powerful than he seems; whether is is true or just something Sirberius does to make himself seem powerful is unknown. Abilities N/A History Not much of Sirberius Reono's childhood is ever discussed. Sirberius Reono was born to Heatwave dragon Kairi Drauest and pure blood vampire Darius Reono. He lived with his parents in a two-story house in the outskirts of Besaid. When Sirberius was five, he found out that he was a Kim-un-Kur. He developed the "others" Zane Hediyoshi and Sparda Horaku. His parents were proud of him. While the relationship between parents and child is not seen much, all that is known is that Darius was very supportive of his son and Kairi would treat her child just like any mother would with their child. Synopsis Great God arc After the Maverick Hills Incident, The Great God War began. Sirberius and his parents thought they were safe in Besaid but that was proven wrong. A group of gods and their supporters slaughtered most of the citizens of Besaid. A god named named Asura kills Kairi and Darius. Asura tried to kill Sirberius but failed. In a last attempt to kill Sirberius, he self-destructs. Luckily, Sirberius managed to survive. Since his parents' murder and the Massacre of Besaid, as it would later be called, Sirberius wandered the Mystic Realm for two years. While staying at a village called Shanra, the village is attacked by the Wolfe Faction. General Yuado Wolfe was about to kill Zevon Lamia and Tony Glut when Sirberius blocks Yuado's attack. Just when Yuado was going to attack again, Ovan Fünf, a prophet Sirberius had met before in his travels, interferes. He explains to Yuado that the vampires in Shanra are from the Lamia Faction, not the Rocain Faction. Yuado is in disbelief until Gevurah, Yuado's lieutenant, reveals that he tricked Yuado into attack the Lamia Faction army. Yuado tries to attack Gevurah but Gevurah's Judgement of Intentions creates a barrier around himself. By Ovan's suggestion, Sirberius, Zevon, Tony, Yuado, and Ovan combine their attacks to get past Gevurah's Judgement of Intentions and kill him. Sirberius then travels with Ovan and Tony to Zelkova. At Zelkova, Sirberius meets the demon Saria Sarou, the god Ruuso, and the hybrid Rubi Delacoure. During his stay, Rubi gave him the Ruby Lodis (which Valentine had given the Ish'Rai clan long ago). For seven months he lived there until anti-hybrid forces attacked Zelkova. Ovan told Sirberius and the trio to flee but Sirberius went on ahead. Sirberius, later joined up with Rubi, fought off the gods. An assassin sent by Kira named Va'ashear kills Zane Hediyoshi. Sirberius makes a deal with Draethius in order to resurrect his "other" and defeat Va'ashear. Sirberius then defeats Va'ashear by sucking the shinigami assassin into a vortex. However, because of his contract with Draethius, he was sucked into the Death Dimension. Demon Destroyer of Gods arc Because of his contract he made in Zelkova, Sirberius was forced to serve Draethius for 50 years. He served as an assassin who took out any and all who denouned and dishonored Draethius. During his servitude, he gained the title "Demon Destroyer of Gods". Not much else is known about Sirberius' time in the Death Dimension except one mission when he and The Demon Lord's Hand assassinated the majority of the Black Circle membres, Elder God Mystia being one of them. Dawn of a New Age arc N/A Due to the manipulation of The Twins, Noe suggests that the Council take on Bingo Books. It is accepted and the majority of the Councilors, including Grand Mystic Sirberius Reono himself, leave to hunt down a target. Sirberius' first target was a hybrid from Tyruna named Evangeline. Discovering that it was the townsfolk whom were blaming her for crimes she did not commit, Sirberius declares her innocent. Shortly afterwards, before he even has a chance to leave, a mob masses after Evangeline. Sirberius rescues Evangeline and he adopts her as a sister. When Sirberius returns to the Hall of Mystics, the Council's headquarters, he spots a stranger chasing after The Twins. He goes after them in attempt to stop their havoic that their chase is causing. However, after a long game of cat and mouse, The Twins open a portal which they go in. The stranger runs into the portal right before it closes. When Sirberius arrives at the Hall of Mystics, he learns that Noe failed in a coup against him. Vode, Noe's accomplice, was sentenced by Sirberius to live out the remainder of his years at Bloodspire. Noe had escaped during the failed coup d'etat but was later found mauled at the same alley Sirberius saw the stranger and The Twins run out of. Though Dapunzuel had also been an instigator, he was pardoned due to his injuries. Dapunzuel served his remaining month helping the Council; he eventually died from internal bleeding. N/A Fallen Order arc N/A Revive Revival arc N/A Inferno arc After the Duel of Rivals and arriving at the Death Dimension, Draethius releases his hold on Dante and Dante returns to normal. Draethius then sends a horde of demons, led by Sasuke, to destroy the demons. Together, Sirberius and Dante repel the demons and escape. For six months, Sirberius and Dante are chased around by demons. After Sasuke's last attack, Sasuke is mortally wounded and flees. Sirberius then suggests that they hunt down Draethius at Iskot Descono, Draethius' castle. Having been one of Draethius's Fatal Five, Sirberius was able to sneak into the castle with Dante without getting caught. When outside the doors to the throne room, they overhear a conversation between Draethius and Organization V's Heavenly Ruler Duo, though due to the situation in Faralda, it is unknown if this was the real Duo or actually Las Alquimistas del Siete Siete's Voz. Sirberius and Dante flee to the arena where they encounter the hooded figure who had identified himself as Duo, whom binds Dante with a purple aura. The Ruby Lodis on Sirberius' neck begins to glow, which Duo identifies as one of Valentine's artifacts. Energy pours into Sirberius. He knocks Duo away. After freeing Dante, a vortex forms: an exit back to the Mystic Realm. However, the portal begins to shrink. Assessing that only one person would have time to go in, Dante pushes Sirberius into the vortex. SALIGIA arc N/A Key 4 arc N/A Ragnarok arc N/A Legacy With Sirberius gone, the Council begins to decline in control over the Mystic Realm. A few Councilors, like Larac, go missing. Youichi mentions once in a Council meeting that if Sirberius had remained, the Council would not be in such a condition. Many people speculate in what happened to Sirberius and Tenkai when they left. It is speculated that Weiss might be Sirberius when Vier Weiss visits Ruuso and Saria at Kaidava Town but later posts in "The Chase" show otherwise. Behind the Scenes Sirberius Reono is Zane's first main character, later replaced by Vier Weiss. In many stories, Sirberius is portrayed as Haseo from .hack Navigation Category:SALIGIA